Painful Memories
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: Legolas is six years old. He has just witnessed his mother’s gruesome murder and locked himself in his bedroom. King Thranduil cannot think of a way to cheer his depressed child. So when he gets a message that he is needed for a counsel in Rivendale he
1. chapter one

Summary: Legolas is six years old. He has just witnessed his mother's gruesome murder and locked himself in his bedroom. King Thranduil cannot think of a way to cheer his depressed child. So when he gets a message that he is needed for a counsel in Rivendell he decides to take Legolas with him. Will Legolas be able to overcome his depression or will Thranduil lose his only son.

Painful Memories

Chapter 1

Yes we revised this chapter. We hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: No we own nothing and probably never will. We own only the plot and Sanna.

Legolas Greenleaf was curled up in his bed, shaking with terror. He was six years old and had just witnessed his mother's gruesome murder. He jumped as someone knocked at his door.

"Whho's there?" He whispered petrified. "It's me Ion-nin. Pray come out and have something to eat." Answered a very worried King Thranduil.

"I'm not hungry Ada." Legolas said, no longer shacking. Tears ran down his eyes, leaving behind streaks on his pale face. It had been three days since Thranduil had rescued his son and brought his wife's' dead body home.

"Alright Ion-nin, if you are sure. If you change your mind, I'll be in the dinning hall." He said to the door. Legolas had locked himself in and would no come out for anyone.

Legolas began to cough form all of the crying. 'Why did this happen' he thought as he curled into a ball and fell to sleep.

At dinner Thranduil ate little. He was so worried about his son. If Legolas did not eat, he would starve. He knew his son was drowning in his grief and silent tears fell from the king's face. He had just lost his wife and was now also losing his only son.

'What am I to do? I do not wish to lose my son, but he will not leave his room... Maybe if he... No, that would not work. His son wanted to be left alone.' He thought as he paced his bedchamber. There was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

"Pardon me King Thranduil, but a messenger from Rivendell has just arrived." Said Sanna.

"Tell him to meet me in here." He said sitting by his desk.

"Alright." She answered. She bowed and then fetched the messenger.

"King Thranduil, Lord Elrond sent me to inform you that your presence is required for a council that is to be held in two weeks." The messenger said.

"Pray tell lord Elrond that I will not be able to leave. My wife was recently killed and my son..." He stopped as he thought of Legolas. Elrond did have two sons Legolas' age. Maybe they could cheer his son up.

"Are you alright my Lord?" The messenger asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking of my son. He could use some time away from the palace. Yes, tell Lord Elrond I shall be at the counsel." Thranduil said.

"Of course my lord." The messenger bowed and then left.

Thranduil wasted no time and went to his son's room. In a commanding voice he said, "Legolas. Open up. I must talk to you." He heard his son get off of his bed and scurry to the door.

"What is wrong Ada?" he asked, still not opening the door.

"Legolas, open up and I will tell you what is wrong." He heard his son unlock the door and it creak open. Legolas saw a look a relief flood his fathers face. Thranduil picked his son up and hugged him tight.

"Ada, what is wrong?" Legolas asked again. "I have been summoned to a counsel in Rivendell..." Before he could finish Legolas shouted.

"ADA, YOU CAN'T GO." Legolas was about to cry again.

"Do not worry Ion-nin, I have decided that you should go with me." He noticed the look of surprise on Legolas' face. He had never let Legolas go even to lake Dale. Normally Legolas would be thrilled by this news, but at the moment he was too afraid to leave his room, not to mention the palace.

"Ada, i caan't go. I'm too scared." Thranduil smiled at his son.

"It is alright Ion-nin. We will be well guarded. You will have nothing to fear. I must go and I would be more at ease if you were with me. Besides, you will be able to meet Lord Elrond's sons, what were there names oh yes, I remember, Elladan and Ellrohir. It will be alright Legolas."

The young elf clung to his father and after a long time he said, "Alright Ada. I'll go with you." Thranduil smiled at his son.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving the young elf admitted.

"Then let us get something to eat." They walked to the kitchens and everyone they passed was thrilled that there beloved prince was finally out of his room.

A/N: There's the end of the first chapter. We hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review. We only have 4 reviews for this one, though we do have a lot for our other ones.


	2. chapter two

Painful Memories

Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. We didn't get many reviews :(. Oh well thanks to those who did review.

Disclaimer: We do not own LOTR... blady blady blah... never had...never will... We do own Sanna and the plot though.

Two days later Legolas was packed and ready to go. He was still nervous and reluctant to leave his room, unless he was in the company of his father or Sanna, who was his cousin. Still he would go to Rivendell because even though he was scared he did not wish to be separated from his father.

All of the elves had been pleased that Legolas was once again seen outside of his room, even if he never smiled. Legolas put his small pack on his back and walked down to the Great Hall.

"I'm ready Ada." Legolas said as he approached his father and his guards.

"Then let us go to the stables." Thranduil replied picking up his young son.

Thranduil got on his gentle stallion, Black Rose, and another elf put Legolas in front of him. Legolas had always enjoyed riding Black Rose, but today he wished he could just go back into his safe room. As though Black Rose could read Legolas' thoughts, He whickered gently and reassuring at Legolas.

The guard whistled and the company set off deeper into the forest. As they rode further from the palace, Legolas wished that his father would just turn around and forget about the counsel. He knew this would not happen. The little prince closed his eyes and snuggled deeply into his father's cloak.

"Are you alright, Ion-nin?" Thranduil asked noticing how tightly Legolas was attached to him.

"Yes Ada." Legolas replied, not wanting to worry his father anymore, for he knew just how worried he had been.

Flashback:

_"Sanna, I am so relived that Legolas has left his room." said Thranduil as he sat at his desk. _

_"As are we all. We all love the prince dearly, my lord." Sanna replied. _

_"There is no need to be formal niece." He said smiling, but then sighed. "I know that everyone was as worried as I, but it does me good to see him outside of his room, even if he will only leave in the company of you or myself. I find myself still worrying about him though. What if he never truly gets over this and never smiles again?" Thranduil put his head in his hands. Neither of the elves noticed a small elfling standing outside the closed door, listening intently to their conversation. _

_"I am sure he will learn to deal with these memories. He has taking the first step and left his room. We cannot force him to recover from what he has witnessed." Sanna replied placing her hand on his shoulder and Thranduil lifted his head. "I know this had been hard for you uncle and you need time to grieve too. There are others to help Legolas heal. If I am not mistaken, that is the reason you are taking him to Rivendell. In hopes Elrond's son's will help Legolas to heal his pain."_

_"You know me to well Sanna." Thranduil said smiling. "And you are right. I do need time to grieve. I believe this trip will benefit both Legolas and myself. It has been a long tome since I have gone to Rivendell." Legolas could not stand to hear that because he had been locked in his room, his father had not been grieving for his mother. 'Instead he had been grieving for me' the young prince thought and headed to his room._

_"Can you do me a favor.' He asked the guard who was always by his room._

"_Of course, my prince." The guard said smiling. Legolas had not talk to anyone since his mother's death, except of course for the king and Lady Sanna. _

_Legolas looked at the guard. "Pray do not tell Ada I left my room." _

_"Alright my prince." The guard said, not asking why he did not want his father to know. Legolas gave a small hint of a faint smile to the guard before he entered his room and fell asleep._

End Flashback:

Legolas fought back tears as a horrifying memory filtered across his mind.

Flashback:

_"RUN LEGOLAS! HIDE!" Yelled a frantic yet beautiful she-elf. Legolas stood there as the creatures approached them. He turned and ran into a bush, which was not really that far away._

End Flashback:

"Legolas?!" His fathers voiced snapped back to reality. "Ion-nin, are you alright." His Ada asked worriedly.

"I am fine Ada." Legolas said weakly, wiping tears from his face.

For the next several days, whenever the stopped for a rest, Legolas would be horrified that danger was coming, but each time nothing more important then a squirrel passing occurred. Soon Legolas began to relax and enjoy the ride. He even smiled a few times when his father told him about Rivendell.

Then they reached the cold Misty Mountains. Legolas did not like the looks of them and he wished again to be back in his room, safe and sound, or at least in the forest where it would be easier to escape danger. Thranduil noticed his son's concerned. "The high pass is clear, Ion-nin. It is as safe as our forest." That did not comfort Legolas as much as it once would have, for he new all to well how dangerous the forest was. Had he known that the mountains were filled with orcs he would have refused to go any further, but King Thranduil forgot to mention that to his beloved son and they continued on.

Several more days passed and all seemed well when the stopped to rest of the night. What none of the elves realized was that this cave had other occupants, who were well hidden behind a magic door that blended perfectly with the cave wall. The elves thought that the cave had but one chamber, when in fact it held two and a small group of orcs were hidden behind this door watching them.

The orcs, who were extremely smart for normal orcs, knew that they could kill most of them before the others, who were already settling to sleep, realized what happen. So they waited until all but a few guards were asleep. Luckily for the elves a small elfling had been exploring when he saw the door open and bows being drawn to the ready.

Legolas shouted as loud as he could, "YRCH!... ADA THERE ARE YURCH HERE!" The orcs had been about to fire when the prince had yelled and the missed there targets. The elves were instantly awake and quickly slayed the orcs. Then they all went to the price, who was being held by Thranduil and crying softly.

Some of the elves searched the rest of the cave, while others made some food and took care of the yrch's body. It would be only one more day until they were off of the mountainside since no one was likely to sleep that night Thranduil order them to douse the fires and set out.

They rode swiftly and silently down from the mountain's pass, Legolas asleep in his fathers warm, safe arms, tears still visible on his face. By mid-afternoon they were off of the mountain and heading for Rivendell, which was only three days away.

Such a sad chapter. Poor Legolas. :( Yes we now we evil and that Legolas saw orcs this quickly, but oh well. Please review.


	3. chapter three

Painful Memories

Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it's been so long since we updated but it was hard to get this chapter just right and we wanted it perfect for our wonderful reviewers.

Disclaimer: if you haven't yet guessed we don't own it.

The messenger had arrived at Rivendale a day ago and Elrond still pondered on it. King Thranduil and his young son had suffered a great loss, so why was he bothering to come to a council himself instead of sending someone else and on top of that news, he learned that Legolas was coming too. It worried Elrond. Something more had happen and Elrond knew soon he would have his answers, whether he wanted them or not.

So it was that a few days later Thranduil arrived with a nervous elfling attach to him. "Lord Elrond, it is good to see you."

"As it is good to see you and Legolas Mellon-nin. You know my sons Elladan and Ellrohir." Elrond said while his sons bowed to the king.

"Yes, it is pleasant to see you two as well."

"We have much to discuss if you are not to tired. My sons will show Legolas to his room..." Before he finished Legolas interrupted, "Ada!!!!! Please don't leave me." Everyone was looking at the prince, who was cling extremely tightly to Thranduil's pants. Thranduil bent down and whispered something in Legolas' ear. The prince nodded and looked skeptically at the twins.

"Is everything alright?" Elrond asked Thranduil quietly so only he could hear. He shook his head as Legolas walked over to the twins.

"Ill go with you," he said and the three of them headed inside together. Followed by Thranduil and Elrond.

Elrond took Thranduil to his private study. "Mellon-nin What happened?" Thranduil sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"He was with her Elrond. He saw the whole thing. Not only that by the time we had found them Legolas had been thrown on top of her bloodied body." several tears escaped his eyes as he put his head into his hands. "He... he locked himself into his room for three days before I told him of the counsel and that I had to go. I know not what to do and I hoped that you could think of something. Mellon-nin"

"Thranduil I am sorry." Elrond said placing his hand on his back. "I will try and think of something and I'm sure my sons will be more help to him then we ever could be."

"This is your room Legolas." Dan said as he opened the door and walked inside, helping Legolas with his bags.

"If you need anything, we'll be in the room next door." Ro said, as he was about to leave however Legolas spoke for the first since his out burst outside.

"Wait, I..I don't wanna be left alone. Will you stay with me till my father gets back?" He asked, fear showing slightly in his eyes.

"Of course we will." Dan said as he sat next to Legolas on his bed. Putting his arms around the young elf Dan hugged him, followed quickly by Ro.

''Thank you." Legolas said hugging them back.

A few minutes later they were unpacking when Legolas found a painting of his mom.

Flashback:

_"RUN LEGOLAS!" HIDE!" Yelled a frantic yet beautiful she-elf. Legolas stood there as the creatures approached them. He turned and ran into a bush, which was not really that far away. _

_"You will not hurt my son." She yelled as she took out the swords she now carried whenever she left the palace. She was so greatly outnumbered. There were at least 40 orcs sneering at her, no mercy on any of their faces. They ran towards her and she prepared herself for the onslaught. She fought so gracefully her sword slicing her opponents._

End Flashback:

"Legolas are you ok?" Ro asked hugging the crying boy. Dan and Ro just looked at each other. One minute Legolas was fine talking to him, the next he had picked up a picture and was sobbing uncontrollably. Legolas shocked his head and answered with a shaky "yes."

The twins just hugged him tighter. "If it helps you can tells us what happen." Dan suggested.

Legolas nodded. "I was with her, my mother, when the orcs attack. I saw everything." HE began to tell them story. Somehow it made him feel better to talk about it.

Flashback:

_"RUN LEGOLAS!" HIDE!" Yelled a frantic yet beautiful she-elf. Legolas stood there as the creatures approached them. He turned and ran into a bush, which was not really that far away. _

_"You will not hurt my son." She yelled as she took out the swords she now carried whenever she left the palace. She was so greatly outnumbered. There were at least 40 orcs sneering at her, no mercy on any of their faces. They ran towards her and she prepared herself for the onslaught. She fought so gracefully her sword slicing her opponents, but it wasn't enough and soon enough their poisonous blades sliced her. She yelped in pain, but kept fight. Blade after blade hit her. Ten, twenty, they just kept coming until she finally fell. As she was writhing in pain two gross, smelly hands clasped over Legolas' mouth and he was dragged from his hiding spot. His mom was lying on the ground and he was thrown on top of her._

_"Is this the precious son we wouldn't touch?" One orc said taunting her. _

_"Legolas?" She said worriedly, her son shacking in fear._

_"Fitting ends for such pretty elves." they laughed and as he was about to kill them a volley of arrows headed their way. One imbedded itself in the big orc's throat, killing it. A second volley was fired and the orcs were dead. Thranduil ran to his wife and son. _

_"Legolas... oh no darling, we need to get you back to the palace."_

_"I won't last that long Thranduil. I know I am going to die. Take care of Legolas for me." With those words she closed her eyes never to open them again._

End Flashback:

The twins said nothing, but they clung tighter to Legolas. Legolas had tears pouring down his face and they held each other until Elrond and Thranduil walked into the room.

"Dan... Ro..." Elrond said with concern. Neither spoke. They simply just held Legolas.

"I...I told them. They said I could tell them what was wrong an...nd I did." Legolas said through sobs. Both fathers looked at each other and held the three crying boys.

A/N: Well there you go. Another beautiful, heartfelt, sad chapter. Please review and tell us what you think


	4. chapter four

Painful Memories

Chapter 4

Well we're back. Sorry about it taking so long to update, but we've been busy and have had major writers block. Anyway, enough of our useless babbling. Enjoy Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: As you may well have guessed, we still don't own LOTR. At least not yet.

Legolas looked out his window. A week had passed since he had talked to the twins. Often when the twins were in lessons with Erestor he would spend his time in here, talking to no one, thinking. He had cheered up somewhat, but no matter how much anyone begged, namely Elladan and Ellrohir, He would not go outside. It was not that he wished to remain inside forever, he was just too afraid to go out. His open window let in a warm summer breeze that made him long for the outdoors. He sighed as someone knocked at his door.

"Enter." He said quietly.

"Ion-nin it is such a lovely day. Do you not wish to go out?" Thranduil knew the answer but he just had to try to get his son to go out.

"I do not wish to go outside today Ada. Are Dan and Ro done with there lessons yet?"

"I believe so Ion-nin. I will go and check." With that said he left Legolas and walked down the hall and sighed.

A few minutes later the twins enter smiling. "Mellon-nin you just have to go outside and swim with us. The water is so warm." Elladan said.

"Yeah, It's so warm and inviting." Ellrohir added, the weather was just to nice to stay indoors.

"I-i don't know. I'm still afraid of going outside, but it is such a nice day." He said debating with himself.

The twins saw this and smiled. It might be easier than they thought to get Legolas to go out.

"Well ya know, the water is ever so nice to swim in."

"Yes Dan it is. It's always cool and refreshing. I can't wait tell we get out there." Ellrohir said.

"Well Legolas if you're..." before he could finish Legolas spoke.

"Well, I guess I could go for a quick swim." He said smiling. 'This could be fun and they're probably right about Rivendell being safe.

The twins and Legolas laughed as they went to the water. As the approached the shore, however, Ellrohir pushed Legolas, who grabbed Ellrohir, who then proceeded to grab Elladan. So it was that all three elflins fell into the cool waters of the lake. Soon a lot of laughing and splashing could be heard from that area, bringing smiles to Thranduil and Elrond's faces.

They stayed outside most of the day, but as the sun began to turn west, they headed into the palace, talking in merry voices. Thranduil could not help but smile at them.

"So Ion-nin, did you have fun today?" He asked as they headed up to his room.

"Aye Ada, I did. Dan and Ro were right, the water is extremely nice." He smiled at the twins.

"I am glad Legolas. Dinner should be ready soon. Go and get ready and I will meet you there."

"Alight Ada. See you at dinner."

They three elflins then raced upstairs, Legolas won, and headed off to their rooms, Thranduil's relieved smile staying on his face.

A/N: Well we know it's short, but the next part will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed it, I know we did. Please Review. And thanks to our reviewers. It's you guys who cured our writers' block.


	5. Chapter five

Painful Memories Chapter 5

Okay, so this is gonna be an attempt to re-start Painful Memories. I did this one (Akira) and I got a huge amount of writers block. I'm glad everyone loved it though. If you have any ideas on how I could continue this fic I would love to hear them.

Legolas quickly changed and headed to the dinning room. Dan and Ro were already waiting for him. For the first time in what felt like forever Legolas was finally happy. The meal was short and afterwards the sat and listen to the poems being read in the gardens. Legolas fidgeted often. The dark enhanced his fear.

"Mellon-nin are you alright?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, i think so. It's just... It is kinda scary out here." He scrunched closer to Dan.

"We can always go inside Legolas, if you want to."

"Really? Then lets go."

"I'll go get Ro. Wait here a minute ok?"

"Ah-huh!" Somehow it got darker when he left and Legolas wished he'd return quickly. He did and the three of them went inside. Legolas' fear was quelled for awhile. The sat up for a long time talking, finally sleeping on Legolas' floor together.

The next morning was beautiful. The air was warm and the sun shone brightly into the elflins window. Sometime during the night their adars had enter and tucked them into the bed. Legolas awoke first and proceeded to wake the others by jumping up and down on the bed.

"Wake up sleeping heads. It's so beautiful out." Dan threw his pillow at the energetic elflin, he was not a real morning person.

"Go back to sleep." Ro was awake now and joined Legolas in the attempt to get the older twin up.

"Come on Dan, Glorfidle is waiting for us. We have our first weapons training today remember."Legolas stopped.

"Weapons training?"

"Yeah we start by using wooden swords and practice bows. Were finally old enough to learn." Legolas' eyes gleamed. He had always loved to watch the archers, then he remember where the practice fields were.

"Bu-ut their by the woods"

"Yeah, but Glorfindles is going to be there and he slayed a Barlog. So I don't think we have much to worry about."

"A BARLOG!" Legolas was excited. Who was this Glorfindle, he must be some god to have done a deed like this. "What is he like?"

"Like anyone else around here. You should come with Legolas. It will be so much fun." Legolas agreed. Though he did not understand how such an elf could be like everyone else.

The Field was large and only a few elflins were there. In the middle of them a elf lord stood, his golden hair trembled in the wind and his stern face showed much kindness.

"That's Lord Glorfindle" Dan whispered and the three approached.

"Hey Gloffy!" Ro said.

"Ellrohir, could you manage to call me my proper name at least once in your life."

"What would the fun be in that?" Dan asked. "Oh and this is Legolas." The young elf bowed.

"There is no need for formalities here Legolas. You may not remember but we've met before. You were only a baby." He smiled and Legolas was astounded by the casualness in which the lord addressed him. "Are you going to watch today, or will you join in?

"I'd liked to join in."

"Then go stand in a straight line over there, and that includes you two." He pointed to the twins. "And no goofing off. Weapons are not a toy."

The training went on all day. Later that night three exhausted elflins entered the dinning hall and nearly fell asleep in their food.

There it is. I'll try to keep up with this one. It was very difficult to write, but it is one of my favorites. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like.


	6. Chapter six

Next Chappie is up. Yeah. I( Akira ) love this story, but its soooo difficult to write. If anyone knows of some good pranks we would love to put them in. We also appologise for this chapter being so short, but I guess you'll have to live with it. The next one should be longer.

Legolas rose early everyday. Happily waiting for weapons practice. He was quickly learning the skill and he and the twins had already made it to the next level. According to his new friends he was the best in class, but he thought they were only trying to encourage him. Little did he know that his skills were truly incredible for someone his age.

The day began as normal: the warm summer sun shone through their window, making the still sleeping twins stir in their sleep. They moaned a little, but did not wake. Legolas smiled. His friends, nay his brother had giving him so much. He smiled as he thought of a trick he could pull on them. They had taught him that Rivendale was as good as any a place to pull pranks. In fact he got in far less trouble here. His father had headed back to Mirkwood, leaving his son in the hands of Lord Elrond. He had done so because he knew Legolas would heal faster here than at home.

A jug lay on a dresser next to their bed, for washing and the like. Noticing that the twins were not getting up, he took the jug and dumped it on there heads. Two startled scream rose on the grounds. Glorfindel, who had happen to be passing the room, entered to find two soaked elflins glaring at a third. Legolas smiled innocently, the jug hiding behind his back.

"Glorfy!" Dan whined. "Look what he did." Ro laughed at the older twin's words. Dan was not the one who normally whined, but since it was Legolas who had pulled the prank, he made an exception.

Glorfindel could not help but laugh with Ro and Legolas, finally Dan's frown melted into a smile and he too laughed.

That Day at practice Glofindel announced that he would be taking a few of the better archers and sword users on a camping trip. Today's practice would be the finale one for a full week. Those left behind would have double sessions with Erestor and Lord Elrond. A groan had gone up. One elflin raised his hand.

"Yes"

"Why are we being punished for not doing well?"

Glorfindel smiled. "It is not a punishment Aldonia. You will not spend the entire day with either. Instead of having lessons every other day with them you will simple have a lesson with both."

"Oh okay I guess. "

The practice went well for Legolas and the twins and when it came time to find out who was going and who was stating, no one was surprised that they had been chosen. Along with them Adonia, and four other elflins were chosen.

Excited Legolas practically ran from the fields to his room where he began to pack, shortly followed by the twins.

Well You'll have to wait for a longer chappy. We've been busy with college work and might take a bit longer than hoped for, but never fear, We Will Update. We promise. Review

And to Voice Of A Dead Lover. I am so glad you like our stories. Thanks for reivewing so much. and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. In the future We'll try to do response to your reviews. Well bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

I am back. I don't really know where this story is going. If you have any ideas please let me know!

Chapter Seven

Legolas sat apon an unfamiliar pony as Glorfindle enter the stables. All the young elflins that were to go on the trip had gatherd. Legolas, after chosing his new pony, had mounted by himself and was axiously rubbing her neck. He could not wait to leave. He had rarely gone far from his home. It made him fell grown up. He was not only excited, but scared as well. He could not forget the events that had forced his father to bring hom here. _'What if something goes wrong?'_ That one thought constantly ran through his mind. _'Ada said Rivendale was safer than home. And Glorfy will be with us.'_

He walked his pony towards the front of the group as Glorfindle doubled checked everyones gear and baggage. Five others of Glorfindles top guards were to occopany them.

"Alright. Remember, though the scouts have spotted nothing in the area we are heading, danger could still find us. Always stay in groups of three or four. If you cannot follow the rules I have set I will have a gaurd take you back Home. Is that understood?"

All of the elflins yelled, "YES SIR." and they headed out.

...

They rode for hours, the trees they passed started to grow denser, blocking the sun's rays. Legolas took in the smell with deep breaths. He had missed the trees of his homeland. He had spent many a hour amoung their bows. It was almost as if he had teleported back to Greenwood, before it had turned evil. His father would take turns on guard, his mother would sing as they strode. A tear fell down his check. He missed her so much.

"Keep a sharp lookout for trouble." Glorfindle yelled back to them. It was drawing near dark. They would camp in a few minutes. Scouts had been sent ahead to secure their preapproved campsite.

Legolas felt an arm on his shoulder. "Are you okay mellon?"

"I am fine Dan. It just that the trees remind me of home." The wind blew and few leaves fell around them.

Each elflin was be given a task. Legolas was to go fetch water with the twins to help prepare dinner. Some of the elflings set up tents and others found logs for wood. No one strayed to far from camp. Soon a nice fire was blazing with happy elflins all around. They roasted meat and ate the lembus bread.

Legolas was growing nervous. He didn't like the dark. It reminded him of the evil in his home forest. He wished for bed, for the sooner he went to bed the sooner it would be morning. A few yawns escaped from some elflins and Glorfindle oreder them to bed. Tomorrow they would travel a bit further into the woods.

I hope you like!

_**Fluffy's Fangirls!**_


End file.
